Her Everything
by Han-22x
Summary: Draco is Pansy's everything, she loves him almost too much. However, this love isn't returned and Pansy can't take it. One shot. Please review! :D


She wanted him so desperately, so unwaveringly. She was single-minded in this one aspect. She wanted him to love her; she never gave up her hope – that one day; he would love her back. Even when a part of her knew that it was hopeless, that he would always look down at her through those cold grey eyes.

_He whirled her around the Great Hall at the Yule Ball, holding her close while he danced with her. All around them were dancing couples, but she barely noticed them. She thought she was in heaven, it all seemed perfect; she never wanted it to end._

Draco Malfoy, the tall pale boy with the white blonde hair, and the smirk which took her breath away. She loved him so deeply, so intensely, but he repeatedly dismissed her from his company with a single wave of his hand. He had broken her heart so many times, so carelessly, so callously, by one single cold look, by one cruel passing comment, by his constant refusals and rejections. Her heart had shattered so many times, but she kept picking the pieces up, and kept trying again. However futile her attempts may be, she kept trying.

"_Draco..."__  
He looked down at her, grey eyes opened wide. As usual, it was impossible to read his face; his blank expression was unreadable. He waited expectantly – the only couple standing still in the centre of the dance floor._

She did it all for him. All those pathetic insults, calling people "Mudbloods", sneering at other people, like Hermione Granger – she had just wanted to impress him, to win him over. And it never worked. She had stuck by his side unwaveringly, backed him up, she had been the one who had stayed by his side when that hippogriff attacked him. But nothing ever changed.

"_Do you …like me?"  
She waited, holding her breath as he turned the question over in his mind. She couldn't see what he was thinking, as his expression remained expressionless, but she felt as if her heart had stopped beating._

It all seemed so unfair. Her life simply revolved around him and his numerous whims, and yet she was sure that he hated her. Just that thought alone darkened her world, making her sob alone in her dormitory, huddled in a corner. Pansy Parkinson; the girl who would never be loved. Her friends were more like her cronies; her parents had always been cold and distant. She had never known love, not even from the person she wanted it from the most.

_He smirked, one eyebrow raised._  
"_Of course I like you, Pansy", he drawled, and at once resumed the dance – moving her across the dance floor with incredible ease._

She didn't want anyone else. Call it whatever you want, call it an infatuation, a silly schoolgirl crush, a pointless obsession with a boy who was just too perfect. But when she danced with him at the Yule Ball, dressed in a pink frilly dress, she knew this was the happiest she could ever be.

_Her heart sank; it was just what she feared. He didn't like her in any way other than a companion; a fellow Slytherin who he could talk to from time to time; whenever he wanted to. He knew what she wanted, and he would never give it to her. He was just playing a game with her emotions._

He never showed any interest after that, his mind too caught up in darker matters, matters more serious than anyone could ever imagine. She watched in anxiety as he became thinner, and paler, more temperamental. But she never found out what was the matter, he would snap at her if she ventured too close to the subject. She discovered he was a Death Eater, and her heart ached for him. But she never said a word, she remained silent, she did nothing to provoke his anger. She saved her tears for later.

_She cried later on, in her room, tears staining her pink dress robes, her carefully done hair falling out of place. It was all so hopeless. He would never love her, it was just a game to him._

And now the war was over. The dark, dark events of the Second Wizarding War were buried deep in the past, and Pansy Parkinson was still as alone was ever; living in her own little world of darkness. Draco Malfoy was gone forever, married to Astoria Greengrass. She had gone to the wedding, the huge social event it was, and watched in silent tears as the person who had meant too much to her became someone else's. Her heart had broken, and this time – she wouldn't pick up the pieces.

_But she knew that she still loved him, no matter what._

If she couldn't have him, what was the point? What was the point in anything? She didn't want to live a life where she regretted the past, where she watched him living happily without her.  
So she ended her life, completely alone. As always.

_Always._

_

* * *

_

_**Okay, that was my first attempt at Draco/Pansy...  
Thanks for reading, please review :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
